My Property
by little.pink.raspberry
Summary: Shiori x Conrad. Conrad was transported back to Earth with Yuuri. What is Conrad doing in Shiori's room? Why is Miko-san so eager? Oneshot. Warning: Yaoi.


Story: My Property

Anime: Kyou Kara Maou

Pairings: Shori x Conrad

Ratings: M for Yaoi

Warnings: Sex scene. Boy x Boy. Imaginations needed. Do not read if you don't like.

Author's Notes: Sorry if this turns out… disgusting. It's my first time writing this pairing plus mature content, so it might not be nice. But please Read and Review! If it's bad I'll try really hard improving.

* kyou kara maou doesn't not belong to me

* _Italic_ – thoughts

* first paragraph in _Italic_ – dream

**My Property**

'_A-ahhh! N-no, don't…' He was gasping hard for air; breathing wasn't an easy task anymore. With the man's strong finger caressing him, moving all over his body as if belonged to his; the man's smile widen at every sound he was making. The man continued licking and sucking his length, drawing out long deep moans from his poor helpless self. Just when he almost reached his climax, Miko-san chose this time to knock on his room door, thankfully, not bursting in while the other man was giving him a blow job. Quickly as possible he pushed the older man away, putting up his pants, hiding his proud but now softening length. When she entered the room, Miko-san seems to know what the two dashing men were doing, but she chose to ignore it. "Sho-chan…_

_Sho-chan…_

"Sho-chan!"

Shori forced his eyes open, only to see his mother standing at his door. "Mou, Sho-chan! You're going to be late! Get off the bed now!"

That was the last time Conrad came to Earth with Yuuri_.' Tsk! Perverted man. Leaving his work undone like that, irresponsible.'_

"Sho-chan!" he smiled, "Happy Birthday!"

"Owh." So it was his birthday today. "Thanks mum."

Shori yawned and stretched his arms, reactiving his temporarily dead body cells. It was then that he saw his… semi-hard erection; the side-effect of his dirty little dream with the brunette. He cursed the man for causing him such embarrassment. Thank God his mum did not notice. He would have jumped off the building.

Shori set off to the kitchen, grabbing together a packet of biscuits and French toast, almost running to leave the house. "I have duties in college so I'll leave early today. Itekimasu!" And he left the house, choosing to ignore his mum that's trying to convince him to bring along his lunch.

Meanwhile, in Shin Makoku, Conrad was knocking onto Yuuri's door, waking Yuuri up for their daily morning jog.

"Heika, ohaiyo! Please prepare for our jog, the weather's perfectly fine today." Indeed it was, Conrad wondered if something pleasant is about to happen today.

"Conrad," Yuuri obviously still sounded sleepy. "Yeah, I'm coming, I'm coming…"

"Hai, I'll be waiting at our usual sport." Conrad took off alone first, knowing Yuuri will soon follow up. He sat off to wait for Yuuri at their destination. Strangely, he felt a pleasant aura encoring him.

Shori couldn't concentrate in school today, his lessons, seemed so boring, or something seems to be so distracting. _Gosh, Shori, concentrate!_ His hands curled into a fist, knocking his stubborn head several times.

"Shibuya Shori!"

"Y-Yes, teacher!"

"Please concentrate in my class, or I'll send you out!"

"Gomen nasai," he could sense his friends silently giggling behind him. _Geez._

_Thud._

Apparently Yuuri had his head banged on his office table. "Conrad," he mumbled, "I can't take this anymore. My hands, they're so crammed because of Gwendal's papers, my head, gosh, it's full of the Shin Makoku history, and my butt! I think the bone over there broke! I've been sitting here for hours!"

"Hahahaha, heika, you'll have to endure it, aren't you the Maou? All these should be done," Conrad replied smiling. _Poor Yuuri. _

"Conrad, it's YUURI. Anyway Conrad," he eyed his soldier, "I feel like going home for a while. Today's Shori's birthday."

Conrad's eyes widen. "Shori's birthday?"

"Yeah. Say, Conrad, do you think it's okay for me to leave Shin Makoku for just, one day? I'll return from Earth after one day." Yuuri paused. "Ah! I know! Conrad, why don't you follow me back to Earth, since my mum has wanted to see you?"

"Miko-san wanted to see me?"

"Yeah, she wants you to try her curry, although she wants Gwendal and Wolfram to try too, but I think I'll just bring you there this time. Gwendal will definitely not allow me back to Earth before the paperwork is done and Wolfram…" Scenes about Wolfram saying stuffs about being his fiancé played in his mind and he shrugged. "Never mind, I think I'll just bring you this time. But we'll have to keep this little secret. Leaving a note probably."

_Shori… It's been a long time… _

"Well, Yuuri, I guess we can," Conrad hesitated, but part of him was eager to meet Shiori again, "It's my pleasure to escort you."

Shori was so worn out when he reached home late in the evening from school. When Shori opened the door, entered, and he sensed the presence of another being in his house. Slowly, he approached the kitchen and he saw his mum, and a brunette, as usual, helping Miko-san to prepare dinner. "Okairi, Sho-chan! Guess who's here!"

"C-C-Conrad!"

"Hi, Shori." Conrad gave off his killer smile. "It's been a long time since I've came to Earth. Happy Birthday."

Shori ignored Conrad's eye contact with him, part of his heart urges him, but the other part convinces him that he misses Conrad's presence. He turned and leaved the kitchen; afraid of the fact that Conrad might discover his slight blush, probably thick with red now.

_Gosh, my heart was beating so fast._

"Dinner is ready! Sho-chan, get to the table. Dear Conrad would serve the food, right?"

"Hai." Conrad's innocent look made Miko-san giggled and blushed like a high school girl. _Geez. He even flirts with my mum. That idiot. _

"Yuu-chan! Come down for dinner!" Miko-san screamed for Yuuri. Miko-san's husband was currently working outstation; therefore couldn't enjoy Shori's birthday and this little reunion of the family.

Nothing particularly interesting happened during the dinner, eating as usual, until Miko-san spoke. "Conrad-san, you would want to share the room with Sho-chan tonight?"

Shori gave a jerk. "Why must I share my room with him?!"

"Come on, Sho-chan," Miko-san started explaining, "Conrad fits to your shirts and it's easier for him to change or anything. Besides, you have a king-sized bed. You can share it." She ended with a giggle.

"But Conrad can share the room with me," Yuuri said, "it's so weird to have Conrad sharing a room with Shori."

"It's oni-chan!"

"But Yuu-chan, your bed couldn't fit Conrad!"

"Miko-san, I think it's okay if I sleep in the hall today."

"No! How could an important guest like you sleep in the hall, I do not permit that nonsense. You'll be sharing the room with Sho-chan," she looked at Shiori, "right, Sho-chan?"

It seems like there's no arguing to it. Shori gave up; he was defeated by his own mum. "Fine." All he hopes was that the night wouldn't turn out to be surprising long. He clanked his cutleries onto his glass plate, making a loud cling sound, "You might want to follow me up now. Or I might have you just locked outside of the room," he added after making sure Conrad had finished his dinner. Conrad smiled and get out of his table, wanted to wash the dishes but was cut but Miko-san, "No, darling. It's enough of your help," her smile so gentle. "You must be tired. Go get some rest."

Conrad smiled again, as though he had not smile for the past life of his. "Thank you." He proceeded to catch up with Shiori.

Shori was already in his room, sitting on his large bed. When Conrad opened the door, Shori threw him a pair of pajamas. "Change your shirt. Choose yourself; to wear those pajamas or not. It's the only one you'll get." Conrad doesn't understand; why is Shiori so… grumpy.

"Shori, do you mind explaining the reason that brings you such unpleasant mood? Is it because of my presence; that you do not wish to see me? If it is, I definitely do not mind leaving you to yourself, if that is your wish, I'll comply."

"No." his voice merely a muffle, "It wasn't because of you."

_It's MY problem; I'm afraid I might eat you in the middle of the night._

"Just start changing and get into the bed, I'm tired and I want to sleep early. Don't forget to lock the door."

Conrad was slightly relieved, he was afraid that Shori was really sick of his presence or something similar to it. "Hai." Shori blushed at the innocent smile. Quickly he tried to hide it; he off the lights of the room, leaving only a table lamp with a dimly lighten sunset coloured light on. He heard his room door being locked and he get into the bed, with Conrad's back facing him, changing.

However, annoyingly, his naughty eyes searched for Conrad in the dark. He caught Conrad's back, the white blouse sliding off his shoulder beautifully, smoothly, revealing his fair and smooth, yet muscular body. Shori's eyes widen at the seductive sight in front of him, he felt so tempted to lay his hands on Conrad, his breathing grew harder every second.

He senses a strange impulse building in his body, a new sort of pleasure watching the strip show in front of him. His legs unconsciously led him to Conrad, hugging him from the back, earning a surprised gasp from Conrad. "So sexy…"

Conrad shivered at the touch of Shori's cold fingers, moving freely on his temperature rising skin.

"S-Shori..."

Needless to say, Shori slammed Conrad to the wall, Conrad hissing in pain when he felt the sudden crush between his back and the wall surface so cold. But Shori didn't seem to care. Who cares about that anyway? Shori crashed his lips onto Conrad's lips, his tongue demanding for entrance. Conrad didn't seem to react fast enough, so Shori, now the impatient one, thrusts his tongue in forcefully, searching for Conrad's taste. Conrad tried to say something, but was completely muffled by Shori, which satisfies Shori even more. Conrad slowly adapted to the new sensation, the arousing pleasure, giving in to Shori, moaning the most delicious moan. Shori smiled. He's the leading one, and he wants the dominance.

But Conrad isn't stingy; he doesn't want him to be the only party receiving the pleasure. He broke the kiss, slightly panting, but he was determined to continue. He sucked along Shori's jaws, moving down to his neck, kissing and biting, leaving a mark signifying that Shori belongs to him, his property. Conrad's fingers moved swiftly, unbuttoning Shori's pajamas, revealing his fair skin, which beautifully matched Conrad's, and kissed the exposed part of it, leaving a thin layer of saliva. Shiori groaned when Conrad took his left nipple into his mouth and suck it hard, tonguing it, while his hand played with the other.

Shori moaned louder than he'd expected; no, he wasn't going to loose to Conrad, losing is never his game. He grasp Conrad's arm and threw him hard to the bed. "S-Shori?" Conrad however seemed… afraid?

"The last time you came to Earth, I wasn't aggressive enough, you can say, to take you in. But tonight," he smirked, eyeing Conrad as if he's a prey, "you belong to me." Shori placed each of his legs on Conrad's sides, sitting on Conrad. He leaned down and captured the brunette's lips. Conrad was so distracted that he didn't realize his belt being ripped off. Shori broke the kiss and pulled Conrad's pants down; revealing Conrad's erection in the tight striped underwear.

"So you like stripes?" Shori teased. "Mine's also stripes." He removed his pants, showing his 'striped' underwear, something similar to Conrad's. He pulled his lover's underwear off; he stared at the now hardening length of Conrad. Conrad shivered at the loss of the cloth; but was immediately replaced by Shori's mouth engulfing him, sending him sparks of pleasure. His tongue, so mischievous, yet so experienced (A/N: I wonder where he got those experience… ^^); toyed with his head. Conrad yelped helplessly, fingers gripping tight on the bed sheets. Shori used his hands to pump Conrad, his mouth, tongue, at the same time doing a great job.

"S-Sho--," he didn't manage to complete his sentence; he released his seeds into Shori's mouth; which he gladly swallowed, proud for the accomplishment. Conrad meanwhile was panting hard.

Little moments passed, and Shori finally looked into Conrad's brown eyes, "The game isn't over, darling." He removed his underwear and lubricated it with the gel he'd gotten from his drawer.

Shori lifted one of Conrad's leg and placed it on his shoulder; his opening now more visible. Conrad winced and yelped when Shori inserted his full thick length into Conrad's opening in one swift motion. "Ah! Shori, nngh... it hurts!" Conrad breathing was short and shallow; obviously in pain.

"J-Just relax," he was on the midst of enjoying Conrad's heat around him, he felt like being on a paradise. He waited for Conrad's breathing to slow down, and started a pace, slowly at first, till Conrad get accustomed to the pain, which slowly turns to pleasure. When he heard beautiful moans coming from Conrad, he was encouraged, he started to speed up.

"A-ahhh… Shori," Conrad's face turned into an interesting hue of pink, "f-faster, p-please…" Shori fastened their pace, at the same time each thrust became more powerful, harder and harder. Conrad's fingers clasp tightly to anything he could find on the bed; blanket, pillow, Shori's hair…

_I'm so close…_

But he decided to wait for Conrad, which gave a last yelp of pleasure, and reached his climax for the second time, followed shortly by Shori. Shori pulled out his softening erection from Conrad and lied down next to him. Conrad was already asleep; probably he should have been more gentle to him, he didn't even bother preparing him. He pulled the blanket to cover both of them and drifted into deep sleep, not realizing that Miko-san was all along standing by the door, listening to all their sound and voice, smiling. She knew this would eventually happen one day, she was expecting it since the last time Conrad came to their house, and indeed, her judgement was right since the beginning.

**The End**

A/N: please review..? (: thanks for reading.


End file.
